Broken
by AEM86
Summary: Faith come back to Sunnydale in the 7th season looking for help. What will she find? F/F
1. Back

Chapter 1

Faith dropped out of the freight car hesitantly. "Good ol' Sunny D, Hasn't changed in four years."

She was nervous. She could feel it deep within her bones. Faith strapped the book bag that held all of he belongings, onto her back and headed reluctantly down the street. What the fuck am I doing here? She thought to herself. The truth of the matter was she had nowhere else to go. There was no one. It was true that Buffy hatred her, but at least she felt something. "B's gonna kill me." Faith mused as she turned down Revello drive. There was the house. It once seemed so homey and inviting now all it did was fill Faith with and overwhelming since of impending doom.

She crept quietly onto the porch. Willow and Dawn were sitting on the couch watching late night TV. "She must be patrolling." Faith whispered as she crouched down to the floor. She knew her chances with Willow or Dawn were slim to none.

It seemed like hours before Faith heard the light tap of someone hopping up the porch steps. It was Buffy. Faith stood slowly. Buffy spun quickly in her direction and instinctively drew a stake.

"Who's there? C'mon I staked 13 of you guys tonight. I gotta tell you the forces of darkness have me running on overload."

"Chill Buffy it's me." Faith said stepping into the slight stream of light that crept out of the living room window shade. Buffy stared dumbfounded.

"I don't retract my previous statement."

Faith shook her head. "No B that's not it. I'm not here to hurt you…" Faith shuffled her feet and seemed to sink back into the porch before she looked at Buffy. "…You… you're all I have left…" Her voice trailed off into a desperate sigh.

There was sincerity in Faith's eyes that even Buffy couldn't ignore. "Faith I tried to kill you, and vice versa and I'm all you have left? Are you wading in the shallow end of the friend pool nowadays?"

"Buffy…" Faith stopped and turned her head away. If it weren't for Buffy's slayer sight she would have missed the tear. "Please…I didn't know where else to go and I…"

"You what?" Buffy asked defensively.

"I missed you. Don't ask why, but I did. You were the only person that ever really…"

"…Cared." Buffy finished her sentence. Somehow Buffy knew, in that moment, that Faith had changed. It was like she could sense the good.

"C…Come in." Buffy opened the door. Faith entered cautiously.

"Oh hi Faith." Willow sighed without thinking. She then jumped to her feet. "Faith! Prison! Why are you not there?!" Willow began to stutter.

"Chill Red. I got paroled."

"Faith is here to…to get some help." Buffy explained, giving Willow a glance to make it clear that it was not up for discussion. Willow nodded and shooed Dawn upstairs.

The slayers seated themselves on the couch "So did Angel send you?" Buffy questioned.

"Um...no, he doesn't know that I'm out and I don't want him to. L.A seemed kinda apocalyptic and I'm a little rusty. I don't want him to worry."

"Yeah, there's a big bad." Buffy slumped back into the couch. "There's always a big bad…soooo, what have you been up to?"

"Incarceration, you?"

"Dead."

Faith smiled. "I think you win."

Buffy stood. "Listen Faith I'm really beat. Is the sofa ok to crash on?"

"Yeah B. I've been sleeping on a 2-inch thick mattress and the woman in the next cell snored. It'll be heaven."

"Not quite." Buffy said handing her a blanket and pillow out of the cabinet.

"I ah… I'll be just upstairs if you need me." Buffy shifted awkwardly before going to her room. Faith was asleep within minutes, feeling safe for the fist time in years. 

Buffy awoke to soft whimpers coming from down stairs. The clock read 5:37 AM. "Damn did Dawn get a puppy that I don't know about?" She huffed while descending the steps.

It was Faith.

She was tossing and turning wildly on the couch. In the moonlight Buffy could see that she was drenched in sweat. "Stop! … No please…" Buffy crouched beside the terrified girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Faith…faith wake up…" The younger slayer jerked upward, her eyes frantically searching for something familiar.

"Buffy?"

"It's me Faith. It's Buffy calm down." She felt as if she were holding a wild animal that would run if she made the wrong move.

"You were having a nightmare. Do you remember?"

"Yeah I…" Faith looked down at her shaking hand.

"Faith are you ok?"

"5 by 5 B, no big. They just seem so real sometimes."

"Sometimes? You have them a lot?"

"I guess…" Faith looked down at her hands ashamed.

"I can't believe I'm fucking shaking this much." Buffy placed a delicate hand under Faith's chin and looked her in the eyes.

"It's ok. Why don't you come up stairs and sleep so I can keep an eye on you."

Faith shook her head in agreement and followed Buffy to her room. Buffy could feel her still trembling as she crawled into the other side of the bed.

"Faith?"

"Yeah B?"

"Do you want me to hold you until you go to sleep?" Faith didn't answer she just scooted up next to Buffy. The trembling stopped as soon as Buffy wrapped the younger girl in her arms. "See? You're ok."

Buffy could hear the doubt in her own voice. She didn't know what was wrong with her sister slayer, all she knew was that she was ashamed that she hadn't taken the time to find out sooner. She could change that now. Faith was here with her, they had a chance at a fresh start and Buffy was going to make sure that they got it.


	2. Stay With Me

Joss owns all, I just love to play with these girls

Stay with me

Faith awoke the next morning in a panic. She flung herself out of bed and frantically searched for her clothing before realizing where she was. The soft coo of Buffy's voice could be heard from the kitchen.

Faith pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before heading down stairs. She found Buffy drinking coffee with Willow.

"Mornin' B." Faith whispered under her breath. She seated herself on a chair as if it were going to break.

"Good morning ye of the blanket stealers. Do you want something to eat?" Buffy smiled at her. "No…I…you don't have to bother." "Nonsense." Buffy waved her off as she busied herself with the task at hand. She soon placed a bowl of fruity pebbles in front of Faith. "You like these right? I remember that you like these." Faith gave a small nod and devoured her cereal, her eyes darting back and forth. Willow looked questionably at Buffy. The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

Willow stood and grabbed her coat. "Well, gotta go. You know with the classes and the gaining of knowledge. I'll see you two later." The redhead glanced at Faith one last time and dashed out of the door.

"She…She doesn't want me here. Maybe I should just go B." Faith stated softly. "No!" Buffy ordered all too quickly. "I mean…where would you go? It's fine if you stay here…good even…" Buffy was running out of convincing arguments. "…It's my house anyway." She pouted and tapped her fingers nervously on the counter.

Faith let out a small chuckle. "Ok B." "Listen Faith I gotta run to work. It'll only be a few minutes, unless you…" "No prob B. Take your time. I might shower. You know it might be nice to do it with out twenty other woman." "Alright, well you know where it is."

Faith put her bowl in the sink and headed upstairs. Buffy was ready to pull out of the driveway when she realized that Faith had no way to contact her. She ran back inside and up the steps. The door was open to the bathroom, so she knocked and then entered.

"Faith I…" She stopped dead in her tracks. Faith reeled around coving herself with a towel. "Buffy…" 

Buffy stared horrified at the bruises and scars that dotted Faith body. Some looking like they had been there all her life. "What?…" "Prison B, what can I say?" she shifted awkwardly.   
Buffy stepped forward, tracing one scar that ran straight across Faith's chest. She couldn't believe that she has insisted that Faith turn herself over to such an awful place. "Don't touch me." Faith growled.

"You're hurt."

"Get out." 

"Faith don't be ridiculous let me…" Faith shoved Buffy against the door that slammed under her weight. A veil of shock fell over Buffy's face.

"I said don't touch me. Buffy, you can't touch me. Not like this."

"Faith I…I don't understand."

"Buffy I can't. I'm disgusting…" Her voice was small.

"You're not making any sense. I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's right you don't!" She shook, slamming her hand into the door next to Buffy's face.

"Explain it to me." Buffy tried to prompt.

"Haven't you seen it? Noticed it even?"

"I don't understand Faith." She squeezed the younger girls hand in comfort. Faith noticed this and began to shake..

"What is it Faith?" There was a long silence.

"You can't see me like this. I'm such a mess. This isn't how I wanted it to go. You're better than this…than me…"

"Faith what are you…"

"I'm in love with you Buffy."

Buffy's mouth dropped open and her body went cold. "No." She said slouching to the floor.

Faith dressed quickly, tears streaming down her face. "I told you that you wouldn't understand. With that Faith was gone, before Buffy could stop her.

Willow returned home at 5:00 PM. She was surprised to find Buffy sitting motionless at the kitchen table with a cup of stake coffee planted undisturbed in front of her. "What's wrong Buff?" Willow questioned her friend. "Faith." Buffy stated simply

"Well yeah we all know that."

"No." Buffy corrected. "Faith is gone."

"She skipped town again? God that is so like her!"

"Will…shut up."

"What? Buffy…"

Buffy began to cry. "She loves me. She told me today and I was a total spaz. She left." 

"Well buffy you're not into girls so of course you freaked." Willow tried to console.

"Yeah but how do I know that? I don't know all the secrets that are me. In high school you weren't into girls either and now you're like super gay. She dumped her head in her hands. "What should I do?"

"I don't know, I guess, what do you want to do?"

"Willow…I…I don't want her to leave. What does that mean?"

"Buff go find her. Figure things out." She placed and loving hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Thanks Will." Buffy grabbed her coat and ran out of the kitchen door.

Buffy found herself down in the train yard. She could feel that Faith was here. "Faith!!!! Faith!!!!" She wondered around the rust cars. There was a chill in the air and everything in the train yard groaned at the slightest breeze.

"Faith where are you?!" Buffy was losing hope.

The brunette dropped gracefully out of the car in front of Buffy. "Oh thank God." Buffy gasped, walking towards her.

"Go home." The dark slayer ordered.

"Faith…"

"No. Go home Buffy. I'm not explaining how I feel about you so that you can turn me down and I'm sure as hell not going to listen to any of the self-righteous-how-dare-you shit."

Tears welled up in Buffy's eyes as Faith crawled back onto the train. "Don't go!" She pleaded. "Faith! Please don't leave me again!" The small girl screamed over the roar of the starting engine.

Faith heard Buffy's pleas and cursed herself as she climbed out of the door again. Buffy ran to her. "Please don't leave me." She cried, wrapping herself around the other girl.

"Faith I cant do it. I cant pretend to be strong anymore. Please don't make me be the strong one anymore." Faith felt unsure of how to react. She hesitantly pulled Buffy into an embrace.

"Faith, today when you told me that you loved me I was scared, scared because I've felt it to… I just…" She stopped, Faith's lips catching hers in a kiss. To Faith's surprise the kiss was being returned. The kiss was long and full of pent up desire.

Buffy stepped back and placed her hands on Faith's face. "See? No need to run." Faith ran her hands through Buffy's hair. "God B. You're the only thing that's kept me alive for the past 4 years and I just knew that I could never have you and here you are in my arms." She hugged her again.

"Surprise, surprise." Buffy laughed. "Listen I staked 13 vamps last night. Will has a late class and Dawn is staying at a friend's. We can…order pizza and dish on all the latest prison gossip."

They walked hand in hand back to Buffy's The house was empty, as expected.

"So B, what happens now?" Faith asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"We indulge in round tomato-y cheese covered goodness?" Buffy giggled.

"No I mean with like us and the gang."

"We tell them of course. Well Will already knows and Dawn and Xander will be cake… You ever wonder why things are a piece of cake or easy as pie? Cause some pies are hard to make." Faith kissed her. "Shhh." Faith flinched as Buffy grazed her arm.

"That is it!" Buffy commanded. "Off with your clothes, let me inspect you." She paused. "Oh that sentence just started out on a one way track to badness." She rolled her eyes at herself.

"B I'm fine, really."

Buffy placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "Ok Ok you win, I give."

Buffy searched her over, cleaning all her cuts and smearing them with salve. "They really did a number on you in there. Why didn't you fight back? You do remember super human strength right?"

"Yeah but in there you get in one fight and you're pegged, the fighting never stops and I just wanted to do my time. It's wicked hard to lay low."

Faith felt a sharp burn on her back. "Damn B ease up." "I'm not pushing hard this cut should have had stitches.

"Slayer healing, I don't need stitches." Buffy frowned at Faith.

"That doesn't mean anything Faith. You cant always rely on…"

"I know." Faith turned to face her counter part. "I know B. please don't lecture me again. You don't have to worry. I am more careful now and besides I have you to watch my back."

"Well I do kick major ass." Faith winced again but not from the pain.

"Buffy I cant."

"Cant what?

"Be this close, your hands."

"Are they cold?" Faith looked at her stupidly. Buffy glanced at her hand, which was resting on Faith's breast.

"Oh! God! I am so sorry!"

"Buff? Who you talking to?" Xander asked, entering the front door.

"Oh god I'm having that dream again!" he rubbed his eyes dramatically. Faith threw on her shirt and Buffy jumped off her seat.

"What are you doing here?" She ordered.

"I think the better question is what is Faith doing here, topless I might add." Buffy shifted awkwardly.

"Xand can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Xander followed her.

"She showed up last night to get some help."  
"Then where did the whole Faith being half naked come into play?"

"I was applying some medication."

"Alrighty, well I'll just leave you two be."

"Ah, there is something else that I think would be easier to get off my chest. Faith and I… I mean we… well you see… Xander I think Faith and I are kinda… you know… together." The man's mouth dropped.

"This is that dream!"

"No it's not. You know if you think about it, it really makes sense. My endless string of bad relationships and I've always felt closer that normal with Faith and man that body… hey you didn't care when Willow was gay!" Buffy pouted slightly. Faith joined her side.

"B if this is gonna cause problems…"

"No it's not." Xander reassured her. "It's just new and exciting, let me emphasize exciting."

"You're drooling." Faith grinned.

"Sorry."

"I'm not going to tell Dawn right away. She's still kinda wigged that Faith is here in the first place.

"No prob." Xander said. "Thanks bro." Faith playfully punched him in the arms. "I'm beat B. I'm gonna go crash."

"Ok, keep my side warm for me." Buffy kissed Faith softly before she hopped up the stairs.

"So this is for real?" Xander asked.

"Yep, in the flesh. Xander pondered for a moment.

"That's cool… If you don't mind I'm gonna go home and…"

"If you finish that sentence you wont be able to."

"Ok, then I'm just gonna go."

"Good call." Buffy locked the door behind him and headed up the stairs

"Hey you." She said plopping down next to Faith. Faith pulled Buffy down to her and buried her face in Buffy's hair. The scent of fresh apples and a strong floral aroma filled her nose. "I've never done this." Faith mused.

"Done what?"

"Cuddled." Faith said placing her hands on top of Buffy's

"I've never enjoyed it this much." Buffy offered, snuggling impossibly closer to Faith.

The room soon fell quiet. Buffy listened until she heard Faith begin to breathe softly, signaling that she was asleep.


	3. Here We Go

Chapter 3: Here we go

"So come on already…dish!" A jittery Willow sat herself next to Buffy in the kitchen of the Summers' home.

"There is nothing to be dished." Buffy smirked. "We cuddled."

"We are talking about you and Faith right?" Buffy grimaced at the negative emphasis the wiccan had placed on her lovers name.

"Yes, my Faith. It was nice."

"Big Buff making with the girl on girl cuddling. Boy who I would have killed to be a fly on that wall." Xander wished, prancing into the room.

"I really really believe that." The blonde waved him off as she grabbed her car keys. "I gotta run a quick errand. Everyone behave while I'm gone."

"Where you headed B?" Faith asked stepping into the room.

"To get you a present." Buffy smiled slightly.

"Really?" Faith's voice was soft and full of surprise.

"Yeah, you know, like something I buy and therein give to you."

"I know what a present is. I just don't get them a lot, if ever actually." Faith pondered.

"Well I hope you like this one." Buffy placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's pouty lips. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." The smaller slayer joked.

"Nah, not me. I was thinking me and x-man could catch some toons."

"Yes!" Xander squealed and jumped gaily. "that is to say… I could possibly partake in some toonage…maybe…you're lucky I don't have any pressing matters that require my immediate attention…like I do on all the other days." Xander tried to no avail to cover himself. Faith shook her head and walked into the living room, Xander followed.

"Bye guys." Buffy waved again, heading out of the door.

"That Scooby-doo, he's just so darn silly." Xander laughed, slapping his knee. He grumbled when the TV was turned off. "Hey! Willow what gives? I didn't get to see who was behind the werewolf mask!"

"We need to have a talk." Willow said, placing herself neatly in a chair. She looked directly at Faith. "I've been thinking and I've come to a conclusion…" She paused. "…who the hell do you think you are?" Faith's back stiffened. "You come in here and lay on the charm really thick and everyone just forgives and forgets? Not me Faith! You're still the murdering psycho bitch you were when you left."

"Will…" Xander tried to step in.

"Shut up! I am so sick of everyone making excuses for her! You're just trash Faith! You will never change! Do you think because Buffy wants you to give her a happy that makes you better some how? She thinks you love her and in reality she's just another notch on you're belt…" Faith slapped her.

"What gives you the right? You have no idea how I feel about that girl! I am just white trash but I love that girl and you…" Faith paused, her fists clenched, ready to strike. "You know what? Fuck it. I'm out."

"That's right Faith! Run just like you always do!" The red head yelled, but Faith was already gone. "I told you that she didn't love her."

"Will, shut up." Xander grabbed his coat with the intention of going after Faith, he met Buffy at the door.

"Toon fest a no go Xand?" He just smiled down at his friend.

"Uh…Buff…"

"Where's Faith?" She asked excitedly. "I can't wait to show her what I have." Buffy giggled.

"She ran off." Willow shot from the doorway. 

The light drained from Buffy's face. "No…why would she?"

"That's the way she is." Willow had a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Willow attacked her. She…ah…said a bunch of stuff…" he looked at the red head. "…I didn't know you could be so cold…Anyway Buff it wasn't Faith's fault."

"She slapped me!" Willow yelled.

"You deserved it." Xander stated calmly.

"What did you say?" Buffy whispered.

"Buffy I was trying to help you. I don't want to see Faith break your heart and everyone…"

"What did you say?" The slayer repeated.

"I told her that she was trash and would never change. Buffy I…"

"Get out." Buffy growled.

"What?" Willow was shocked.

"When I get back you better be gone. God! I can't believe you!" Buffy turned to Xander. "How much of a head start does she have?"

"10 minutes tops." Buffy glared once more at Willow then ran down the street. She knew where Faith had gone.

The door to the apartment was unlocked. The blonde slayer entered carefully. She spotted Faith right away; seated on a cushion in front of the picture window that Buffy had thrown her through. As Buffy approached she could tell that Faith had been crying. She reached out and traced the this scar that ran across Faith lower abdomen. A sob escaped Buffy's lips. Faith swung her legs around so that they were on either side of Buffy. "It never happened." She took Buffy's hands in her own. "I love you. Red said I didn't but I do."

"I know." Buffy assured her. "I love you too. God Faith I've fucked up." Buffy still cried.

"B we both have but it doesn't matter. I want to be with you. I want to change and give you a good life, not like what I had. I don't want to end up like…" Her voice was chocked with tears.

"Like what?" Buffy combed the hair out of her lovers face.

"…Like my parents…like my mother." Faith pulled Buffy up next to her. "I need to tell you…about them…about her. I need to tell you about my life before you and Sunnydale. I know it's going to be hard but you need to know where I come form."

"It doesn't matter to me where you came from baby, but I would be happy to listen." Buffy cuddled into Faith.

Faith closed her eyes, willing herself to finally open up and let someone in. 


	4. Memory Lane

Memory Lane

"You useless little shit get out here!" The small brunette crouched under the stairs, her emaciated body curled into a tight ball. "Where the fuck are you, you little whore!? I know what you've been doing with your father!" Her mother slurred her speech, she was drunk. "I told you to have this house spotless!"

Faith soon felt herself being thrown through the air. She fell through into their glass coffee table. "Mama…please…"

"I cant believe how fucking stupid you are! If you think you can ruin 16 years of marriage…"

It was then she remembered what she had found in the gutter on the way home from school today. She reached carefully into her pocket, trying not to get blood on the carpet. Blood was hard to get out. She handed her mother a ten dollar bill. "Here I…I found this…you…you have it."

Her mother snatched it and kicked her daughter one more time in the stomach. "I'm sure you found it you little whore. I don't want to know what disgusting thing you did for this." She walked to the door knocking a car seat with a small child in it off of the couch. She didn't seem to notice. "I'm going out. You better have this mess cleaned up and dinner on the table before your father gets home or you'll have hell to pay." She slammed the door as she left.

Faith ran to her little brother and picked him up off of the floor. Her mother had had him all day and he reeked or alcohol and urine. "It's OK Cooper. Don't cry I'm here. Don't worry she should be gone for a few hours." The baby, no more than 4 months old, snuggled into his 11 year old sister as if she was all he knew.

Faith jumped when she heard the front door squeak open. "Faithy it's me." The soothing voice of her older brother Tyren floated into the living room. The boy, about 17, entered with bags full of clothes and food. "Son of a bitch." The boy said dropping the bags and running to his younger siblings.

"Ty it's nothing. Leave me alone." She jerked away. Licking the blood off of her lip. Faith jumped to her feet and reached for the broom.

"No Faith. Get your coat we're going to the hospital."

"No! We cant, she'll kill me. Ty just leave it be. She's really been ripping into me since you talked to her about dad. I told you not to do that! You know, I told you not to say anything. If I knew you were going to rat me out I wouldn't have said shit. She won't help Ty! I knew that and you didn't listen. Now I have to deal with both of them. You shouldn't come in here and fuck things up! You don't have to live with them anymore. I have to worry about me and Cooper. What do you have to do?! Tell me!" She began to sob.

Her brother pulled her into a hug, his eyes full of concern. "Everything will be 5x5 Faithy you'll see." He took the broom out of her hands. "Go on upstairs and take a shower. I'll clean up Cooper and this mess and then we can start dinner ok?" Faith hesitantly walked up the steps.

The water felt hot against her skin. Faith couldn't remember the last time she was able to take a real shower. Her mother usually gave her a three-minute time limit. She watched the blood rusted water swirl down the drain. There was dried blood between her legs from her dad the night before. It had been the first time he had ever made her actually have sex with him. Usually he just wanted to touch her or have her give him oral sex. She shook her head at the thought. She caught hints of the putrid small of infected flesh whenever she moved. She did her best to wash her back where the stench was coming from. Belt marks had left a bloody road map on her young skin. When Faith stepped out of the shower she found a new pair of jeans, tennis shoes, a red tee shirt, and under garments waiting for her just inside the door. Ty was always taking care of her and Cooper.

She walked down the stairs to find the mess gone. Ty was in the kitchen dressing Cooper. "I gave him a bath and got him some new clothes. I put them all in your room. Yours are in one bag and his are in another." He ruffled his younger sisters hair.

"Thank you. I don't mean to be rude but what kind off food did you bring?" She took over caring for Cooper.

"Dinner stuff for the next week, um formula for Cooper. Oh! I got something for you!" He reached into the bag and pulled out a bag of bite-sized snickers. "I'll throw these under your bed before I go."

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Faith hugged him. "I gotta start dinner. Dad's gonna be home soon."

"It's 5x5 kid. I have spaghetti on the stove. Dad loves that shit." As Ty finished his sentence as their dad walked through the back door. He threw his work stuff on the floor.

"Smells good Faithy."

"I…" She tried to correct him but Ty stopped her.

"Yeah dad she's just a little chef."

"It's nice to see you son." He said, pooping the lid off of his beer. "Does your mom know you're here? You know she won't be happy. Where the hell is she?"

"No she doesn't. I think she's at the bar." Ty said, placing Cooper on a blanket on the floor.

"Fucking drunk." Their dad growled under his breath.

"I'll get you some dinner dad." Faith whispered, busying herself with his meal. She sat it in front of him than hurried away.

"Thanks Faithy. Your mom aint here, you guys get yourselves something to eat." He motioned to the stove.

"I ate already Faithy. You eat and I'll feed Cooper." Ty prepared Faith's plate and sat it before her. She ate quickly. Cooper fell asleep in Ty's arms with a full stomach.

Faith finished her food and waited for her dad to finish before she started the dishes.

"What happen to your lip?" He questioned before opening another beer.

"Mom did it." Ty answered for her.

"I'll have a talk with the crazy bitch. You know Faith you just gotta stay out of her way."

"I know dad." Faith picked Cooper up. "I'm going to put him to bed and then I think I'll go to sleep. Is that ok dad?"

"Yeah Faithy that's fine." He then looked to Ty. "Fucking woman are always tired aren't they son? Wait to get yourself a woman."

"Mom works her to the bone dad of course she's tired."

"Well your mother is to fucking lazy and trashed to do any of the shit by herself. I said I'd talk to her and I'll talk to her."

Faith didn't listen to the rest of the conversation. She headed upstairs to their bedrooms.

Faith could hear Ty and her mother fighting down stairs. Her dad was on top of her. He had come in a few minutes ago. She was bleeding again and she hurt inside, as long as he left cooper alone she didn't mind her pain. She had made a feeble attempt to stop him but he was much bigger and stronger than the potential.

"That's daddy's girl." He drooled in her ear. Faith couldn't hear the fighting anymore. She didn't hear anything until eh door to her room flew open and Ty rushed inside, pulling their dad off of Faith.

"You fucking pervert! Get. Off. Of. Her." Ty pushed the drunken man out into he hallway. Their dad took a swing at Ty but hit the wall. Ty's fist landed in his father's face with a loud crack.

"You ungrateful little bastard!" Mr. Spencer yelled.

"That's your fucking daughter! Dad she's eleven years old!"

"It's none of your goddamn business!" He groaned after another punch.

"If you touch her again I'll kill you!"

"What? You don't like girls you little faggot?" That was the last thing their dad said before he tumbled down the stairs, landing with a thud, he was unconscious.

Buffy was crying. Faith was sobbing. "I'm so sorry baby." Buffy drew the younger girl into her arms. "God I'm so sorry. You had to put up with that and than I was such a bitch…"

"No B it was good to get it out. I've never told anyone." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Besides it had this whole punishment fits crime thing about it. After Ty pushed my dad down the stairs he couldn't work anything from the waste down. He cant walk, he cant…do anything really."

"What happened after that?" Buffy questioned.

"Well Cooper was adopted to a family in Iowa. Ty was put into foster care and I went to live with my watcher. Well they said it was foster care I found out what she was a couple of months later."

"You look tired Faith."

"I am. That was a lot of work."

Buffy squeezed her hand. "Can we go home?"

"Willow…"

"…Is gone" The blonde assured her as they walked hand in hand toward the door.

"You kicked Red out?"

"Well she'll be back. I think everyone just needs sometime and you're more important right now." They walked in the direction of home in silence. When they got there Buffy tucked Faith into bed. "How long has it been since you seen Ty?"

"Ten years. He got locked up." A look of sadness fell over Faith's face.

"Where is he?"

'He's in Cali actually. He's up in Chino. It's been four years since I talked to him. I didn't want him to know where I was, you know, in prison." Buffy felt guilty.

"Chino is only like an hour from here." Buffy smiled.

"God I'd love to see him, but I'm not on the visitors list." Buffy kissed Faith softy.

"Why don't you get some rest? I have to run over to Giles' and I'll be hope soon."

"Alright B." Faith settled into the bed. Buffy turned around at the door.

"I love you Faith."

Faith had the biggest grin Buffy had ever seen. "I love you too."

"Giles I need you to get me info of David and Robin Spencer. They should be in Boston. I also need you to get me some kind of short-term assignment there." There was unmatched rage in Buffy's voice.

"May I ask why?" The watcher pried.

"No."

"Is this about Faith?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind sharing?"

"Yes. Giles will you do it or not?"

"Buffy…"

"Giles what do you know about Faith's past?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Just that originally she was from Boston."

"Well have a seat and I'll fill you in on just a piece of it. She told me in confidence so I cant tell you everything. Maybe just enough to get you to do what I asked." The man sat down intrigued.


	5. Favors

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

Rating: R

Pairing: Buffy/Faith.

Feedback: Yes please. Yummy treats for me! Review, Review, Review!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Favors

2 days later

"Well how do you like it?" Buffy questioned as she hooked the clasp around Faith's neck.

"This is what you were getting me that day Red freaked?"

"Yeah well I had seen it a few weeks ago and I didn't think anything of it but then you came and I thought I have to get that." Faith played with the cross that hung around her neck.

"I love it." Faith looked at it again. It was silver, very intricately designed. It interlocked perfectly with the one Buffy wore. "I guess it means we fit together huh?"

"I think it does." Buffy kissed her girlfriend and started the car. "We have to get going. We can't be late."

"Alright you can open your eyes!" Buffy giggled as the jeep jerked to a stop.

"B as far as surprises go…this is a bad one." Faith grimaced at the large prison that sat in front of them.

"It's Chino." Buffy said innocently.

"And I'm an ex-con sweetheart."

"I asked Kate to call in a few favors. She got us both on the guest list to see Ty."

"Oh my god Buffy…" Faith pulled her into a tight hug. "Fuck I love you."

"I didn't think anyone would be that happy to get in to prison."

Faith held Buffy's hand tightly as they entered set after set of barred doors. They ended their journey at visitor booking. "Please state your full and legal names." A large guard grumbled behind a bulletproof window.

"Faith Isabella Spencer." The guard typed it into the computer.

"And you?" He looked at Buffy impatiently.

"Buffy Anne Summers." He frowned.

"You're not in here." Buffy squirmed uncomfortably.

"Ok, ok it's Elizabeth god damn it."

"Alright you go down this hall, 3rd door on the left."

"Elizabeth huh?" Faith poked her in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yeah like Isabella is any better." Faith stopped in front of a thick metal door.

"B…" Buffy gave her a supportive nudge.

"Well lets go honey." Buffy coaxed opening the door. They entered the room. One guard stood in the corner and there was a muscular dark haired man sitting at a metal table.

"Ty…" Faith cried softly, the tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh Faithy!" The man hugged Faith with all of his might. "How…What..Who…Faithy?" He stuttered. Buffy thought him to be very handsome. He had a large build, dark eyes and hair. His face seemed friendly and was partially covered with a goatee.

"It's really me Ty." Faith led him and Buffy to sit at the table.

"God Faith you were the last person I thought would come through that door." He kissed her on the forehead. "So who is this?" He gestured towards Buffy.

"This is my partner." He looked at her questionably. "My lover, girlfriend…Buffy."

"Oh thank god I thought maybe you were a cop." Faith and Buffy burst into laughter.

"Me a cop? Fuck we have some catching up to do."

"Well it's nice to meet you Buffy. I'm Faithy's big brother." Buffy leaned over the table and hugged him.

"It's great to meet you." She smiled at the man, then at Faith.

"So Faith how long have you been together?"

"Well shit a rough one right out of the gate huh? We've known each other for a little over six years, of course I was locked up for four of those years…"

"You did time? What for?" He asked surprised.

"I killed a couple of guys, two actually."

"One was an accident." Buffy excused.

"Manslaughter. The other one, well I was fucked up. I didn't get charged for that. Anyway I just got out and I'm doing really well. I'm living with Buffy. She's a guidance counselor. I know some really wonderful people. Life is good. It's calm."

"I am so proud of you Faithy. You have your shit together."

"Yeah and you. What do you got like a year left?"

"Ten months."

"What will you do? I mean after?" Buffy asked sheepishly.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm not sure. Get a job or something. I'll be 5x5 now that I know little sis is doing good."

"That's where that comes from!" Buffy exclaimed, proud of herself.

"Yeah my 5x5 is a Ty-ism or something." Ty laughed at the two of them. The guard motioned Ty.

"I only have a few minutes Faithy. You'll come back."

"Of course. You're ok right? Everything is fine? Do you need anything?"

"I'm ok. I know you're happy and that makes me happy. I could use some smokes."

"Oh! I have that!" Buffy pulled three cartons out of her bag. Ty and Faith stared at her. "What? I know stuff." She pouted.

"Thank you Buffy. Faith could I talk to Buffy alone before I have to go?"

"Yeah Ty." Faith said giving her brother a strong hug. "I love you and I'll be back in a week or two."

"You better." Faith gave Buffy a small kiss and left the room.

"Buffy will you watch out for her for me?"

"I promise."

"I've never heard of Faithy dating someone. She's tough. You know how she grew up and stuff?

"I do. Ty I am going to take care of her. I love her more than I can…" Buffy wiped away a stray tear as Ty hugged her again.

"And you've got her back during slaying?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "You know?"

"Brothers and sisters don't have secrets Buffy. I know."

"I'll always have her back."

Faith watched as Buffy hugged her brother again and headed for the door. "You ready baby?" The blonde asked before they headed out of the prison.

"Dawn can I talk to you?" Buffy called walking into the kitchen.

Dawn smiled at her sister. "I know what this is about."

"No you don't."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"I do to, you and Faith right?" Buffy looked at her strangely.

"Yes. Who told you?"

"No one. I have eyes you know. It's like so obvious."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. I never said that I didn't like Faith you all just assumed like normal. I think she's cool and you guys so totally belong together."

"Well then I guess I don't need to talk to you." Buffy said, still confused. She walked up stairs. Faith was sprawled out on their bed reading a magazine.

"Hey sexy any room for me?"

"Right here." Faith gestured for Buffy to straddle her.

"I like this." Buffy lowered her lips to Faith's. They always tasted like cherries. Her tongue teased the Brunettes lips then tickled the sensitive places inside her mouth. "Faith have you ever…"

"…had sex with a woman?"

"Yes."

"A few. Buffy I need to tell you something embarrassing."

"Ok."

"I went and got tested cause you know I've been with a lot of people and I want to wait until they come in. It should only be like 3 weeks." Faith blushed.

"That's not embarrassing. I think it's sweet." Buffy kissed her again.

"You wanna catch some slayage?' Faith asked, pulling on her boots.

"Alright Ms. Worker Bee." Buffy smiled as they left the house. "Dawn lock the door!" The elder sister screamed before closing it.

"Look B a nest!" Faith squealed with excitement.

"Oh they're so dust, they just don't know it yet." Buffy punned squatting behind a tombstone.

"Let's motor." The girls dove head first into the fight, taking out all but three before the vampires knew what was happening.

"Slayers!" One vampire growled. "We're going to eat your hearts."

"Well, that's a matter of opinion and frankly, I don't give a fuck about yours." Buffy threw a flying back kick, knocking the vamp over a tombstone. He jumped up to swing at Buffy. She successfully ducked the blow. It landed into a mausoleum. The blonde took this moment to stake him.

"Hey B, a little help?" Faith stood in a pile of dust that was the second vampire. She was fighting the third with was swinging a large sword.

"Sorry baby." Buffy apologized, taking her lover's side.

"Buffy what's this guy's deal?" Faith questioned, sweeping his feet out from under him.

"Over compensating for something?" The elder said grasping the handle of the sword. "You wanna do it or should I?"

"Go ahead chicky." With one swift move the vampire's head fell to the ground and turned to powder.

"I'm done for tonight. I have to work tomorrow and I gotta get some sleep."

"I'm with you B. Angel had all of my records erased so I'm gonna get one of those job thingys." Faith made a disgusted face.

"I'll check with principal Wood, maybe we have something open."

"That'd be wicked." Faith kissed her girlfriend as they walked to their home.


End file.
